psifandomcom-20200214-history
Time Perception
Time Perception (previously Chronokinesis) is the psychic ability to control one's perception of time and possibly time itself through the mind. Two theories are involved in this: in which one either accelerates his particles to "slow down" time or in which one is able to manipulate the forces separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension to essentially put one part of his presence within the plane of space-time mind the fact that the ordering of dimensions is arbitrary, so referring to time as the "fourth dimension," let alone any reference to "separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension," is fundamentally meaningless; or that referring to a continuum of three, four, or more dimensions (i.e. space or space-time) as a plane is incorrect and reveals one's ignorance of basic geometry (A plane is two dimensional.); or that there are no "forces" separating the "time" dimension from the "space" dimensions in standard space-time models, enabling him/her to manipulate both space and time up to the extent of his brain's capacity. also, that the distinction of whether one controls their perception of time or the momentum of time itself is important and must not be glossed over lest confusion ensues. Theories Many theories have been put up discussing the possibility of humans having the power to have control over time, in which one either accelerates his particles to make everything around him move beneath his/her superhuman reaction time; another theory is a human's power to unlock the full capacity of the mind, in which one has the ability to manipulate the fourth-dimension of space-time. Beginner Training Exercise One: Slowing time down and speeding it up First, sit in a quiet room with a clock that ticks and tocks loudly. Then just calm down and meditate, focus on the ticks and tocks. Then after you know how long it takes for a second to past, just focus on the space between the tick and tock. Feel that time is slowing down/speeding up. Keep doing this until you hear the space in between the ticks and tocks slowing down/speeding up. Exercise Two: Predicting Seconds This is basically having the ability to know when a second passes and starts, once you learn this, you should be able to predict time without a clock. Sit down with a clock and make sure it's quiet. Listen to the ticks and tocks. Feel how long it takes to go from tick, to a tock, to another tick. Then try counting from 1-60. If you can say 1 the second it ticks, 2 the second it tocks, 3 the second it ticks then you are predicting and know how long a second is. Keep doing this until you can do this without a clock. You know you mastered this when you can stay in sync with the clock for a long time. Try to always think of when a tick and tock passes Exercise Three: Moving perception without a clock This is the ability to control your perception of time without a clock. First you have to be able to do the above. First do the above and just keep doing it. Just meditate while doing this and keep calm. Feel that you actually are the clock. Then slow down or speed up a small bit. keep doing this until time is as sped up or slowed down as you want. If you did this right then try and check a clock, if it slowed down too then you have completed this technique. Exercise Four: Freezing others perception of time This is just a little technique I came up with. So it's basically a way to slow perception of time to others or freeze it this is just an on going experiment and it's probably advised to do the other exercises above before skipping to this one. First you want to start of with a partner then link to there minds next you want to completely freefree there perception of time keep a clock in front of tell them the time you start then began keep concentration for 5 minutes then ask them the time if they say something like thirty minutes or don't know then you probably did it. Exercise Five: Slowing and speeding up the perception of others time Like exercise three only this time you'll be doing it with a partner first start of with a clock hide the time from your partner next create a link to them now you're gonna start of with the speeding up of time start of with four minutes once those four minutes are up ask them what they think the time is get your results then show them the time if you did it wrong try again if you got it right then move on to slowing down there perception of time. For slowing down there perception of time do the exact opposite of speeding up there time perception. Before you start show them the time wait concentration for 4 or 5 minutes or longer then ask them if you did it right then you should get higher amount of minutes. Don't give them the order you're going in for this exercise bc it could be either slowing down first or the opposite. Keep track of you're results in a note book Advanced Techniques Subliminal Video for Chronokinesis training: Category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities